Be careful who you trust in Markarth
by Blunderboom
Summary: It's getting late and a little girl has to get home before dark. She has been told several times that bad things happen to children alone in the dark. She's just about to find out how bad it is... (Based on a World War 2 story. Oneshot)


The little Nord girl walked down the stone road of Markarth, the 'safest city in all of the Reach'. She was as thin as the rain that fell and her soles were getting thinner. In her hands she clutched a loaf of bread that she was eating.

It was getting dark and she wanted to get home before night fell. According to her mom, bad things happen to children when they're alone in the dark. She lived between the Riverside and the Dryside, not many guards were posted there and usually torches didn't give out much light. She stopped. There was a soft and regular click coming from a side alley. She froze and slowly turned her head towards the noise.

A man, an Nord, wearing simple peasant's garb carried a brown stick and was groping his way towards her. She stopped and a stone clattered at her feet. The man stopped, raised his pale face and eyes covered by a blind fold. He asked "Is somebody there?"

The girl's mouth was dry. She licked her lips and spoke in a small voice "Yes, sir,"

The man's worn face gave a small smile, "A young lady. What's your name?"

"Gerda, sir,"

"Gerda, a lovely name. Gerda would you like to do something to something for Skyrim? Something to end the Forsworn attacks? Stop people from getting killed every night in the Reach?"

Gerda knew who the Forsworn were, they took her father. She immediately stepped forwards and said "Oh, yes, sir!"

"Are you a true Nord?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Then I can trust you with my secret," said the man. "I have a very secret message. It must be delivered now. But I'm blind and weak. I need a nimble young person like you to run like the wind. Do you know the cobblerr that just opened here not long ago?"

"Yes, sir," There was a new boot that just opened in Markarth not too long ago, that was where Gerda got her new shoes from. The old man said "Go in and tell Farki send you," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "And give him this, whatever you do, you must _not_ read the note,"

"No, sir,"

"Good girl. Stop for no one, tell no one,trust no one, now run along before it gets dark!"

Gerda took the note, turned and ran through the streets, pass a few guards, the Hag's Cure and the Hall of the Dead. "It's getting dark," she panted "Must deliver the note and get home before it gets dark."

Then she stopped so suddenly her feet skidded on the paving. She calmed herself, and walked to the nearest guard. The guard, a Breton, was holding his helmet under his arm, he looked at her and asked "Can I help you?" and though he looked quite fierce, his voice was kind.

Gerda told her story. The guard nodded. "I see," he nodded. "Suspicious."

"That's what I though!" she cried. "I suddenly realized as I ran past here! How can he know it was getting dark if he's blind?"

The Breton put on his helmet and said "I think I'll take that note to the cobbler."

It was later that night, as Gerda laid on her bed and listened to the Dwarven pipes make weird sounds. Then there was another weird sound, someone was knocking at the door. Her mother showed the guard into the house and Gerda sat up, wide eyed, to listen. He told her what happened.

"The shop was run by a couple, a Nord and his wife. When I went in the couple looked very nervous. There was a terrible stench in that shop. The man made an excuse and went to the back of the shop. It was only then, when the back door closed and shut,I realized that he escaped. So I looked around the shop and I looked down in the cellar."

"What was there?" asked Gerda as she clutched at her mother's hand. "More horrors than I've seen when I fought the Forsworn," groaned the guard. "There were bodies. Dead bodies. Most were cut up and placed on a pile of ice wraith teeth, like meat to be sold to customers. Worst of all I saw a little shrine, dedicated to Namira in the corner of the cellar."

Gerda's mother gasped "I've heard about people worshiping Daedra by eating human flesh."

Gerda just had another question, "What was in the note?"

The guard unfolded the note so the mother and daughter could read it. Gerda read...

_Dear Mendre,_

_This is the last one I'll be sending you today_

_Your friend, Farki_

_P.S.: Remember to save some for me_

Gerda felt faint and giddy, "I was..."

The guard nodded, "You were next. Don't worry we'll root out this Namira worship, after all...my superior wouldn't like it,"

As the guard finished his sentence, his form flickered for a moment, but long enough for the mother and daughter to see what he truly was. His Havkin, form revealed itself , showing red skin, glowing eyes and a pair of black curved horns and quickly turned back to his Breton form. The mother and daughter screamed.


End file.
